


Written in the Stars

by RedFive



Series: The Wheel of Time Mile High Club [3]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Book 14: A Memory of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFive/pseuds/RedFive
Summary: Moiraine has a surprise for Siuan...who was sleeping...peacefully...AND ENJOYING IT, MOIRAINE. Post-AMOL. Canon divergent AU. But also spoilers.About the Series: Sometimes I go on long plane trips and take prompts from my Twitter followers. Here are the collected results of those sprints for the #TwitterOfTime community.
Relationships: Moiraine Damodred/Siuan Sanche
Series: The Wheel of Time Mile High Club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> [@amys_the_wise1](https://twitter.com/amys_the_wise1) request a Siuan and Moiraine have a quick song on a skimmer from Tar Valon, WHICH I TOTALLY FAILED AT cause I got all up in my feelings about a reunion between these two. I hope you will enjoy it nevertheless. :) Post AMOL. Here be spoilers.
> 
> Beta’ed by [@Meh_Misanthrope.](https://twitter.com/meh_misanthrope)

“The Light help me, Moiraine, if you’ve woken me up for anything less than an attack on the Tower, I will gut you like a—,”

“Silverpike,” Moiraine finished for Siuan who walked at her side through the halls of the White Tower, fully-clothed but not fully awake yet. It was always fish metaphors with Siuan—and it had been since the day they met. Although, Moiraine was never quite sure when a silverpike was simply a silverpike, or something more. Siuan didn’t speak about her childhood often and Moiraine didn’t pry.

“Don’t be smart with me. I’m—,”

“Exhausted?” Moiraine interrupted again, punctuating her needling with a small half-smile.

Siuan gripped the front of yesterday’s skirts with a fury. Though no longer Amyrlin, she still hated to be interrupted. “I haven’t slept in days. The envoy to the Black Tower leaves—“

“Tomorrow. Yes, I know.” Moiraine interrupted for the third time.

Siuan glared daggers. It was an awful risk Moiraine was undertaking, but the reward would be worth it. Siuan’s temper was legendary when she was not fully rested. Moiraine remembered that acutely, and while many things had changed since she had returned from her captivity, that had not. As Amrylin, Siuan had made kings and queens cry if they had pressed her for the Tower’s favor before her morning kaf.

“Tired as you may be, old friend, I would spend one night _ with you _ before you go,” Moiraine said pausing where appropriate to make her meaning clear. “However, there is something I _ need _ to show you first.” 

Siuan narrowed her eyes. “Something requiring you to wake me up in the middle of the night with no warning and only enough time to change into yesterday’s rumpled laundry?”

Moiraine‘s smile slipped just a hair. Sometimes she wondered of Siuan would have fared better guiding the young Dragon Reborn as stubborn as she was. But the Wheel weaves as it wills. “Something that required a break in the weather and a clear night sky, which we have had precious little of.”

Siuan narrowed her eyes looking no less grumpy nor convinced so Moiraine slipped and her arm through Siuan’s, which would keep her from bolting back to her bed the first chance she got. 

“I don’t like surprises, Moiraine, and yours were always the worst. 

“Trust me, old friend? Like you used to?”

Siuan sighed in pained acceptance, and Moiraine could already feel the tension bleed out of her as they made there way to the traveling grounds of the White Tower. There a single, and sleepy Accepted stood guard ready to log the comings and goings of those who travelled by way of the One Power.

“We could have travelled from your rooms,” Siuan grumbled as she signed her name in the Accepted’s book.

“We would never have left,” Moiraine chided within earshot of the Accepted. 

Siuan jerked suddenly and stood straight as a bow. It was an uncharacteristic show of surprise and prudishness from the woman who had once climbed through her window _ naked _as a surprise when they were still Novices.

“Come along, Siuan, we haven’t got all night,” Moiraine chided and pushed the other woman along.

“Remember when I was the scandalous one?” Siuan whispered and her eyes grew sharp sad and soft. “Ever since you came back from the dead, Moiraine, you’ve been _ different_. Are you sure you are okay? You never talk about what happened,” Siuan broke off unsure of what was safe to say, “...on the other side.”

Siuan’s concern was sweet and well meant, but Moiraine was not ready to talk about it. Certainly not now. Certainly not here in so open an area. The war may have been won. The Black Ajah eradicated. But people were still people. And she was not ready to be pressed by the entire Brown Ajah if it was ever revealed _ exactly _ where she had been all this time. “I caused plenty of scandal. You just weren’t paying attention to any but your own,” Moiraine answered and embraced the source. A gateway opened before them leading to a solid platform surrounded by a black abyss. She had to draw through the angreal she had escaped with to form it. “Then you became Amyrlin, and I caused _ all _of the scandal if you recall.”

“Oh, I remember,” Siuan grinned but it was a forced expression laden with regret and longing. Though her powers had been restored, Siuan would never be Amyrlin again. That responsibility had passed to another, and Moiraine new that rankled her. Moiraine was not sad about it. Not at all. As Amrylin, Siuan would have been unreachable. As her fellow sister, they could rekindle what they had lost.

The trip was a short one. They were not going far, only to the peak of Dragonmount where their paths were set on the day the Dragon Reborn drew his first breath. It was a cold night for this time of year, which hinted at an early winter, but it would be a natural winter—free from the foul influence of the Dark One. And it was dark. Only a sliver of a moon hovered overhead as the two women stepped arm-in-arm through the gateway. 

Siuan looked around the barren slopes of Dragonmount, confused and a little frightened. That was understandable. For many, this mountain represented death: the death of the Kinslayer; the Aiel Wars; birth of the Dragon and the second Breaking of the World. Death was part of the soil here.

But lately, something had changed. Flowers and lichen grew between the rocks of Dragonmount where none had ever grown before. Perhaps it was because she had known him longer than most, but Moiraine felt that Rand had brought peace to this place where none had existed before. 

“What is this about, Moiraine? Why have you brought me here?”

“It is a nice place to sit and think when one wishes not to be bothered.”

Siuan pried herself off Moiraine’s arm as her old anger returned. “You brought me here to think!? Moiraine, really—,”

“A moment. Give me a moment and I will explain.” Moiraine lifted her skirts and chose a rock large enough for two people to sit upon. “Come. Sit,” Moiraine said and patted the empty space to her left.

“You are being more cryptic then the prophecies ever were, and I don’t like it,” Siuan complained, but did as she was bade. 

When they were both settled, Moiraine reached for Siuan’s hand and held it tight. “I received a letter the other day, from a young man of our mutual acquaintance.”

“Has Mat resurfaced? The last we heard from him, he and that wife of his were preparing to sail for Seanchan.”

“No, not Mat. The letter was from Rand al’Thor. He lives, Siuan. I don’t know how, but I am sure it is him from the content of the letter.”

“The Creator shelter us,” Siuan exhaled and a torrent of questions followed. “How could this be? We saw the body, Moiraine. You said it was him. What does he want? Does he plan to return? The world is held together by a cord only thick as my little finger. He can’t—-“ 

“Be at ease, Siuan,” Moiraine said and gave her hand a squeeze. “He is content with his life as it is now and has no desire to take up the mantle of the Dragon again. He merely wanted to check on me and gloat about his own recent cleverness, if I’m not mistaken. He is still a young man despite all that’s happened to him.” 

“What do you mean ‘recent’ cleverness. I don’t like the sound of that.”

Moiraine lifted the hand that was holding Siuan and pointed at a constellation of stars that had not existed..._until two days ago. _

“Do you see that? The chain of three stars near the Dragon’s Dagger?”

“Yes,” Siuan said slowly, uncertainty coloring her face, “but wait, where are the Twins? They should be there right beside…Light, he didn’t!?” Her eyes opened wide.

Moiraine nodded. “He did. He rearranged the heavens. I don’t know how or when. and I’m sure the Atha'an Miere are livid that centuries of star charts have now been rendered useless. But the sentiment is worthy, once you see it.”

“I don’t understand. What could he mean by this?”

“Look.” Moiraine connected the points and traced the figure of a woman in the stars—arms held above her radiating starlight. “It’s Egwene,” Moiraine whispered reverently. “He made a monument to her that will shine for all time.”

“Light.” Siuan said mournfully, but her eyes were clear and full of pride Egwene had been her student, her leader, and her friend. Though Moiraine did not know everything that had happened between Siuan and Egwene during her imprisonment, she knew that this would matter.

“I will tell the Hall about it tomorrow,” Moiraine said. “—tell them a version of what I know at least, but I wanted you to see it first.”

“Thank you, Moiraine,” Siuan murmured, “and thank that young lion fish if you speak with him again.”

Moiraine nodded and helped Siuan to her feet. “Of course. Now, shall we go back and warm up with a pot of hot tea _ in my rooms _? Or shall I let you get back to sleep?”

Siuan grabbed her by the waist with both hands pulled the their hips together firmly. “I don’t think so, Moiraine. You woke me from my warm bed, and I expect you to make it up to me.”

Moiraine smiled up at Siuan with a challenge an obvious challenge written on the curve of her lips. _‘I knew the reward would be worth it,' _ she told herself as Siuan bent down an kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked my work please consider leaving a comment or saying hello on Twitter at either [@RedFiveWritingBy](https://twitter.com/red5writingby) or [@lgbtq_wot](https://twitter.com/lgbtq_wot).


End file.
